


Nature Retreat

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: A Walk in a Forest, Alternate Universe, Depression, Gen, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Yuzu takes Yuri on a retreat for him to feel better.





	Nature Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be shorter but it got longer.
> 
> *Plays Owl City's 'Plant Life'*

It was rather dark where Yuri was. Not that he minded living in the darkness of his room in the cottage. He would let the sunlight from the day serve as the illumination as it would pour from the window. Suddenly the door from downstairs was slammed open.

“Yuri!” A female voice called to him. Yuri strained his ears as he recognized who his visitor was from the sound.

‘She still came again.’ Yuri thought annoyed as he exited his room. He could already see the light coming from the main entrance as the door was open with the shadow of his expected guest. Wearing a pink dress with her left hand on her hip, Yuzu turned when she saw the movement of Yuri as he came down the stairs. He almost looked like a ghost from how dark the room was.

“Come on.” Yuzu demanded. Yuri groaned knowing it would be futile to argue with Yuzu. Lately she had this habit of making sure that Yuri would at least get some sunlight on his skin by the end of the day. It was annoying but Yuzu would not leave until he came out into the forest to at least walk with her.

“Can you make our walk quick?” Yuri asked a hint of annoyance in his tone. Yuzu turned to him.

“We’ll see.” Yuzu said as she held out her right hand to him. Yuri just passed her through the opening and outside into the forest. Yuzu felt irked by his rejection and exited the house, closing the door behind her.

“Now Yuri, you know why we are here!” Yuzu yelled at Yuri.

“For you to babysit me?” Yuri asked looking rather disgruntled at Yuzu. Yuzu swat her hand toward Yuri who dodged it.

“No, this is for your health.” Yuzu told him in an authoritative tone.

“As you say _Petunia_.” Yuri said nonchalantly. Yuzu could feel a subtle insult from his words but would leave it at that. Yuri was surprised when Yuzu grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward the nature trail that they had walked through repeatedly. Yuri had to say that the first time he was impressed by all of the nature that had surrounded him. There would be some grassy terrains and sometimes there would be flowers. But the next few times that they had repeated the trail Yuri could feel himself becoming a bit upset yet again. Funny how one of the remedies for depression was leading him to feel upset once again.

‘Either that or something is missing.’ Yuri thought as he glanced around at the nature around him. Sometimes he would see some occasional birds flying through the trees or even some insects. Mosquitoes would be bothersome as they would bite. Yuzu took in a breath as she took out her phone and opened the Spotify application. She clicked on one of the sound therapy music and Yuri could automatically feel a change as his hearing heightened to the sound. Something in his mind felt relaxed for the second again and Yuzu looked at Yuri carefully but only saw him pause before continuing on their trail.

‘Oh God...’ Yuzu thought knowing that Yuri was not going to admit his relief so easily. Yuzu then came up with an idea and smiled in mirth. She stood on her toes. Yuri noted that Yuzu was not close to him. He turned beside him and was baffled when he saw her dancing as if in an invisible waltz, swaying in circular motion forward and ahead of Yuri.

‘That’s odd.’ Yuri thought as he followed Yuzu. Some things in the forest were starting to feel more alive to him as he watched Yuzu dance ahead of him. He could feel the wind starting to blow through the leaves in the forest. When was it blowing this hard though?

“We’ll head back in a while.” Yuzu informed Yuri as she approached him. Yuri only nodded in response as he continued to look around the area. Glancing at all of the nature around him was alleviating him a bit but Yuri could not help still feeling sad.

  
“Can we grow a flower?” Yuri asked startling Yuzu. Yuzu became intrigued.

“Of course.” Yuzu said. It was still the first days of the retreat for Yuri and she saw no harm in him getting a flower.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Days would continue to pass and Yuri was starting to feel himself getting better. Yuzu would force him to clean the cottage and Yuri would begrudgingly help. It also helped him determine when to water the recent seeds he had planted. He had cleared some of the spider webs that had accumulated in the cottage. However Yuri continued to look upset which caught Yuzu’s attention.

‘Maybe he needs something else.’ Yuzu began to wonder. Yuri had started to take his meds recently but it still looked like he was upset.

“Depression isn’t equal for everyone.” Yuzu remembered what her classes had told her. It was a way of life for some people and while there were many tips for it, it did not mean a depressed person would ever be cured away from depression. Yuri was one of the many individuals stuck with it throughout his life.

“Yuri.” Yuzu called to Yuri as he passed a broom in the floor. Yuri looked up at Yuzu.

“Yes?” Yuri asked.

“Are you feeling better?” Yuzu questioned.

“Maybe by an ounce.” Yuri said as he continued brushing the broom through the floor. Yuzu stood in his way causing him to pause.

“Don’t lie to me.” Yuzu said.

“I am being honest here.” Yuri said. Yuzu could not believe it.

“I feel better than before. However that does not equate to happiness.” Yuri said. Yuzu felt a bit alarmed.

“And what is your happiness?” Yuzu asked.

“Why having a day without your interference.” Yuri said with a mischievous grin. Yuzu pouted at his insinuation.

“Happiness is the same to me everyday.” Yuri said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the tip of the broom. That caught Yuzu’s attention.

“Just because it has some downs to it does not mean that I am not feeling happy.” Yuri said. Yuzu looked into his eyes and could feel the seriousness behind those magenta. Yuri had started pranking her more with his words than before so she knew he was feeling better and the fact that he was moving made her know that he was happier.

“How do you fare _Hibiscus_?” Yuri asked.

“Huh?” Yuzu asked.

“You are not telling me that your happiness is taking care of your best friend’s brother?” Yuri asked. Yuzu huffed.

“Of course not. I have other things that make me happy.” Yuzu said.

“Like?” Yuri asked.

“Listening to music.” Yuzu answered.

“Really? So all you need is music to make you feel better each day?” Yuri asked.

“No, I don’t just need music.” Yuzu countered.

“Ah right. You need some food.” Yuri added feeling rather amused.

“Yes but eating isn’t the only thing that will make me happy.” Yuzu said and raised her left index finger to Yuri.

“For one thing seeing my friends happy makes me happy.” Yuzu explained.

“So that’s why you like my brother?” Yuri asked feeling bemused. Yuzu blushed a bit in embarrassed.

“That- that’s not why I go visit Yuya!” Yuzu yelled at him.

“Oh?” Yuri questioned feeling amused.

“You know we have been friends since we were younger.” Yuzu said.

“I know and he was such a chirpy young brother then too.” Yuri added. Yuzu blushed and placed her right hand in front of her face, feeling exasperated.

“That’s not how it is. I like him but only as if he were my own brother.” Yuzu said. Yuri felt a pang of jealousy.

“Are you saying I don’t love my brother?” Yuri asked. Yuzu flinched.

“That’s not what I meant either!” Yuzu shouted as she held both of her arms in front of her forming fists. Yuzu then turned away from Yuri.

“I know you have your own brotherly love but I don’t like Yuya just because he smiles. You know that some of those smiles are just a front he puts when he is upset.” Yuzu said. Yuri blinked.

“Is it now?” Yuri asked.

“You can’t tell when he is actually happy?” Yuzu asked feeling incredulous.

“Persistent depressive disorder here.” Yuri reminded her.

“So you are fooled by his smiles.” Yuzu said.

“I didn’t say I was.” Yuri said with a serious expression catching Yuzu’s attention.

“When you’re upset each day you can tell when someone else is going through the same thing.” Yuri added.

“So you knew he was upset?” Yuzu asked.

“Of course. I don’t ask Yuya why he is upset but I can always tell when he is. He usually does the same thing that it’s ridiculous for him to not notice.” Yuri said.

‘The same could be said for you.’ Yuzu thought but held her tongue. Yuri had been constantly in his room looking up some stuff in the internet or sleeping too much.

“Do you think he’s upset that you’re spending all this time with me when you could be with him?” Yuri asked a bit amused.

“Maybe, but it’s not like we are boyfriend and girlfriend.” Yuzu said.

“Mother would cry if she heard that.” Yuri said in an amused tone.

“She can handle having another daughter-in-law. She already has Rin for that.” Yuzu said. Yuri stifled a light laugh at the mention of his other brother’s girlfriend. Yuzu smiled at finally seeing a smile on Yuri’s face.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Twas the night and the crickets were chirping their chorus for the time being. Yuri could find some relief in hearing their sound but Yuzu could not stand it and relied on some earplugs to silence the sound from her ears. Yuri stood up from his side of the room and looked down at where Yuzu was. As he recounted all of the help that she had given him he could feel a warmness in his heart. He looked at the windowsill where his jar with a plant of hydrangea was planted. Once home he would make sure to plant it in the backyard.

‘Maybe the retreat had turned out to be a success after all.’ Yuri thought as he smiled to himself.


End file.
